


Если ты скажешь «да»

by TylerAsDurden



Series: Всё что пожелаешь (тебя) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden
Summary: ...Он стучит снова, уже громче, и слышит, наконец, шаги за дверью, только сейчас задумываясь, который вообще час и что он собирается говорить.О спонтанных решениях, недопонимании и, конечно, поцелуях под дождём
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Всё что пожелаешь (тебя) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/703500
Kudos: 7





	Если ты скажешь «да»

**Author's Note:**

> Сериальная вселенная, но персонажи какие-то комбинированные из сериала и книг. Отсылки к книжному канону, от прямых цитат, до нещадного перевирания) И да, писалось до просмотра 11ой серии!

Он вытаскивает старый, покрытый мерцающей зеленой краской байк, который Джейс увел когда-то от вампирского логова. Когда-то давно. Джейсу было шестнадцать, самому Алеку на год больше, но он всё равно отчитывал брата на правах старшего, помогая получше спрятать махину на крыше Института. После того, как они оба едва не пропустили рассвет и чудом не разбились о парковку у супермаркета — нелепая вышла бы смерть для двоих обученных сумеречных охотников. 

С высоты полёта ночной Нью-Йорк напоминает мерцающее кружево, водоворот, тлеющие огни в огромном камине, мешанину едва начерченных рун. Алек пробует подняться так высоко, как никогда прежде. Поднимается до тех пор, пока воздух не становится слишком разреженным и холодным. Он движется без особенной цели, наслаждаясь тем, как ветер разбивает его прическу, тем, как ледяными иглами забирается даже под плотный свитер, тем, как от холода немеют пальцы и пропастью под собственными ногами. Чувствует себя свободным.

Тучи движутся с запада, постепенно накрывая собой половину города. Будет дождь, и Алеку кажется, что он уже чувствует запах грозы. Приходится спуститься на землю.  
На первый взгляд район кажется не знакомым, он только смутно узнает дома вокруг, словно был здесь от силы один-два раза. Пока не поворачивает за угол и не видит в тупике подворотни дом Магнуса Бэйна. Алек не верит в совпадения, только в следствия принятых решений. Он нащупывает в кармане обитый тканью футляр и делает глубокий вдох.

Он помнит по прошлому разу, что дверной звонок сломан и потому стучит. В тишине здания нет даже эха от его собственного стука, словно что-то поглощает все звуки без остатка. Он стучит снова, уже громче, и кажется, слышит, наконец, шаги за дверью, только сейчас задумываясь, который вообще час и что он собирается говорить.

– Кто? – голос из-за запертой двери сонный и преисполненный раздражения. Алек едва-заметно передергивает плечами.

– Александр. Александр Лайтвуд.

– И?

Хозяин дома явно не торопится открывать дверь и Алек всерьез начинает терять решимость.

– Я хотел. Хотел попросить...

Дверь открывается так резко, что он невольно отшатывается, радуясь, что на рефлексах не отпрыгнул назад на пару метров. Глупо бы вышло.

– Ах, попросить? – голос Магнуса звучит устало и непривычно опасно, и в первый раз Алек видит в нем что-то змеиное, хоть глаза мага и сохраняют свой обычный глубокий темный цвет, без намека на магию. Таким он завораживает не меньше.

Когда дверь за Алеком закрывается, Магнус проходит вглубь квартиры и заговаривает снова, небрежным и немного усталым тоном, словно не обращаясь ни к кому конкретному:

– Я всё хотел спросить, на каком вообще основании вы обращаетесь ко мне из-за любого пустяка? Зачем беспокоить меня из-за проблем вроде вросшего ногтя, если в городе полно менее квалифицированных магов, которые окажут всю необходимую помощь по гораздо меньшим расценкам? Чем, кстати, ты планируешь заплатить мне на этот раз?

Алек ничего не может с собой поделать и улыбается краем рта, протягивая Магнусу квадратный черный футляр, вспоминая, как в первый раз они в самом деле заручались его помощью за украшение. Тот берет протянутую коробочку подозрительно, одними только пальцами и не спешит открывать. Он приподнимает брови и склоняет голову на бок, поощряя Алека продолжать, и тому кажется, что воздух на секунду застревает в горле. Он улыбается немного неловко и отводит глаза в сторону. Ради Ангела, как подобное удается Джейсу с такой легкостью?

Алеку приходится напомнить себе, что отступать не в его правилах. Тем более, это так невежливо, заставлять человека ждать.

– Я хотел. Попросить пойти со мной на свидание? - договаривая, Алек переводит на Магнуса взгляд, и потому видит, как тот словно перетекает, меняется в одно мгновение.

– Это шутка?

Вот это звучит действительно опасно, даже зло. Глаза Магнуса становятся желтыми, а на кончиках пальцев его свободной руки Алек замечает ультрамариновые искры. «Я оскорбил его», - с ужасом понимает Алек. О чем он вообще думал? С чего вдруг решил, что варлок, что кто-то вроде Магнуса Бэйна заинтересуется сумеречным охотником и всё это было действительно флиртом? В пару шагов оказываясь у двери, он чувствует, как к щекам приливает краска стыда. Он пытается извиниться, но не уверен, произносит это до того, как закрывает за собой дверь или уже после.

Магнус даже не успевает отреагировать. Он в изумлении смотрит на собственную руку, понимая, что спонтанно обратился к магии и не заметил этого, чего не случалось очень давно. Но это было действительно слишком для Александра Лайтвуда, вот так прийти к нему посреди ночи, шутить, желая обидеть или не считаясь… Стоп. Он заново прокручивает в голове всё случившееся, то как Алек вручил ему задаток, то, как потянул свой ужасающий свитер и отвел взгляд, прежде, чем заговорить. Он не шутил. Он пришел. И принес подарок? И.

Оказываться в ночном халате под проливным дождем в октябре однозначно не входит в топ сто любимых занятий Магнуса Бэйна. Но вот поцелуи как раз входят.

Магнус пытается сосредоточиться на неприятных деталях, на каплях, что попадают на плечи, на промозглом ветре, пробегающем по шее, колкой утренней щетине на лице Алека – но это так и не помогает удержаться. Алек замирает только мгновение, прежде чем отреагировать, притянуть ближе, прикусить губу, неловко, слишком сдержанно, неумело ответить на поцелуй, прослеживая кончиками пальцев холодные капли, падающие Магнусу на лицо. Обнять крепче, словно удерживая и закрывая собой от дождя и от чего угодно, вот так просто.

– Да. Я подумал, стоит дать тебе шанс, – тихо говорит Магнус, отступая, выравнивает дыхание. Он знает, дождь не мог испортить его прическу, но халат промок насквозь, повис тряпкой, и на лице нет ни грамма макияжа, если не считать сонные круги под глазами. Какой кошмар. – Завтра. В семь.

Вымокший, раскрасневшийся Алек в заношенном свитере – прекрасен, как и каждый раз до того.

Магнус отворачивается и взбегает по лестнице, не оглядываясь. Не потому что не хочется, но потому, что в глазах Александра столько ничем не прикрытых надежды и восторга, что делается даже немного больно. Он запирает за собой дверь и приваливается к ней спиной, запрокидывая голову. Оставшись наедине с собой, он может обдумать, кто тут уважаемый маг, когда его жизнь снова стала мелодрамой HBO и что это сейчас вообще было?

Дождь прекращается резко, словно кто-то повернул выключатель, и в конце улицы видно, как из-за домов уже поднимается солнце. Значит, байк придется оставить здесь и вернуться за ним другой ночью. Алек отбрасывает с лица влажные волосы и негромко смеется.


End file.
